The invention relates to a multiple-piston disc brake.
Multiple-piston disc brakes with hydraulic or pneumatic actuation by way of brake cylinders acting on an application unit are known in a very wide variety of embodiments. For example, DE 10 2009 013 005 B3 describes a double-piston disc brake of this kind.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved multiple-piston disc brake, in particular one improved as regards the number of parts and its robustness.
This and other objects are achieved by a multiple-piston disc brake having a brake caliper overlapping a brake disc; at least two pressure pistons, which are arranged movably in the brake caliper to apply an application force to at least one brake pad in the direction of the brake disc; a pressure plate, which is coupled to the at least two pressure pistons; an application unit, which has a pressure tube having an adjustment device, a bridge and a lever. The multiple-piston disc brake is characterized in that each of the at least two pressure pistons is mounted in an axially movable manner in a pressure piston guide securely connected to the brake caliper.
The multiple-piston disc brake combines the simplicity, robustness and ease of maintenance of a single-piston brake with the advantages of multiple-piston actuation. The number of individual parts is significantly reduced in comparison with the prior art.
In one embodiment, the pressure piston guide is arranged in a bottom plate. This eliminates the need for additional holders and guides.
The pressure piston guide of the multiple-piston disc brake can be formed integrally with the bottom plate. This gives a robust, simple embodiment, wherein the tangential forces received in the pressure pistons can be introduced directly over a short distance into the bottom plate via the pressure piston guide during the braking operation.
The pressure piston guide can furthermore be provided with a scaling device which interacts with an associated pressure piston. Simple and effective sealing of the interior of the brake is thereby achieved.
It is particularly advantageous if the sealing device has at least one stripper element and at least one seal element, wherein these are arranged in series.
Provision is made here for the at least one stripper element to be arranged on that side of the bottom plate which faces the brake pad and for at least one seal element to be arranged on that side of the bottom plate which faces away from the brake pad. This results in a simple arrangement, which also additionally facilitates maintenance and exchange work on the seal element since the at least one seal element can be reached from that side of the bottom plate which faces away from the brake pad.
In another embodiment, the pressure plate is coupled to the at least two pressure pistons by pressure joints which can be pivoted about an axis arranged perpendicularly to an application direction. The pressure joints can have pin connections, which are easy to assemble and disassemble, allowing simple and quick installation and removal.
In yet another embodiment, the pressure plate and/or the lever can be designed as a machined forged part or as a cast part. It is thereby possible to influence force flow profiles within the components in a particularly advantageous manner, and to achieve a long service life.
It is also possible for the wear adjustment device to be arranged in the brake caliper in such a way that it can be reached and exchanged from the outside, thereby making it possible to reduce maintenance times.
A brake system for a vehicle can be fitted with the multiple-piston disc brake described above.
Moreover, no synchronization of the pressure pistons with additional components is required since the pressure joints, the pressure plate and the pressure pistons guided in the pressure piston guides of the bottom plate together form a relatively rigid connection of the pressure pistons.
The small number of components also results in a weight reduction.
The seal element arranged within the interior of the brake is exposed to relatively little contamination. Moreover, it is easy to reach and exchange.
It is possible to prevent a process in which the pad is twisted out, so to speak.
The application unit can be used with various multi-armed pressure plates for a variable number of pressure pistons.
Oblique wear of brake pads can be reduced by the pressure piston guides arranged securely in the bottom plate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.